Patching Up
by RagingStorms7482
Summary: Takes place during/after the Yellow trailer. The Malachite Twins were beat up pretty badly by a certain brawler and are patching themselves up. While they do that, a blonde boy comes in their mansion to get something from Junior. JaunexMiltia.
1. Patching Up

Author's Note: This is mostly a Malachite Twins oneshot, I've been wanting to write about them for a while. Hope you like it! Review if you wish!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or the show they belong to, which is RWBY. Roosterteeth owns them, not me!

* * *

The Malachite Twins were limping to the bar area of the club. Yang had just fought the two sisters and they needed to patch themselves up elsewhere, as the blonde brawler was fighting Junior. They were sure he could handle himself without them.

"Excuse me?" Miltia called weakly to the bartender, who was cowering behind the bar, leaning her hands on it. "Could you help us?"

The bartender looked over the bar and was taken aback by what he saw.

Melanie was clutching her stomach and had an air of dizziness and nausea around her, a bruise on her forehead and had slight burns on her arms. She sat on a stool, forehead almost pressing against the bar. Miltia also had slight burns on her arms and had little cuts all over her body.

"Yes, of course," the bartender nodded. "What do you need?"

"A paper bag for my sister," Miltia requested, glancing at her sister.

"Yes, ma'am," the bartender grabbed a paper bag from underneath the bar and handed it to Melanie, who threw up in it. "Anything else?"

"A first aid kit, two rags, some ice and a glass of water," Miltia listed, as she knew how to treat their injuries.

"Just a minute," the bartender left the bar area and went to the back room.

When Melanie finished heaving, she put the barf bag in a trash can and sat back down on her stool.

"Could you get me a napkin?" Melanie asked Miltia.

"You could've gotten one while you were up," Miltia muttered under her breath.

"Just get it, Miltia," Melanie commanded, her head snapping in her direction.

"Fine," Miltia walked to the other side of the bar, retrieving a napkin from a box, and gave it to her twin sister. "Here."

Melanie took the napkin and wiped her mouth with it. She handed it to Miltia, who threw it out.

"Here you go, ladies," the bartender came back, handing the twins what they requested.

"Thank you," Miltia thanked the bartender, walking away with her sister, who was drinking the water.

Once they were outside the club, there was an explosion behind them. The club was destroyed on the inside when the twins looked back.

"Do you think Junior's okay?" Miltia asked Melanie.

"I'm sure he's fine," Melanie said. "Can you call our chauffeur?"

"I can't get my phone," Miltia sighed. "My hands are full."

"I'll call him, then," Melanie reached into her boot and pulled out her phone, dialling a number. "Hello, Matt? We need you to pick us up at the club. We can't walk home." She paused, letting the chauffeur speak before talking again. "Injuries. We fought some blondie who put up a fuss. Get here ASAP." Melanie hung up.

"Shouldn't you return that glass?" Miltia looked pointedly at the glass in Melanie's hand.

"It's fine, Miltia," Melanie rolled her eyes. "It's a big club. What's one missing glass? Besides, it's gone anyway."

"If you say so," Miltia sighed, clutching her first said supplies tightly.

The Twins waited for a while in silence.

"Where is he?" Melanie huffed impatiently. "I told him to be here as soon as possible."

"Traffic, maybe," Miltia dismissed the subject.

Their limo came up in front of them about a minute later, the chauffeur opening the door for them.

"Finally!" Melanie said grumpily, getting into the vehicle first.

They arrived at the mansion they lived in with Junior, who somehow made it home before them. The Twins went to Melanie's bedroom to patch themselves up.

The room had dark grey walls and black hardwood floors. There was a white nightstand beside the queen sized bed, which had silvery covers. A light blue lamp sat on the nightstand and a chandelier of the same colour hung from the ceiling. There were three windows with black curtains.

Miltia placed the first aid supplies between them on the bed and decided to treat their burns first.

"I'm going to wet the rags," Miltia announced, going to the en suite bathroom to wet the rags with cold water.

"How bad are the burns?" Melanie asked when Miltia came back and handed her a rag.

"First degree," Miltia said, putting the cold compress on a few small burns, for the rag was large enough to cover them.

"I can't believe the blondie had to use her fire like that," Melanie muttered, putting her rag on a few of her burns as well. "She even singed my dress!"

"I'm sure we'll get back at her in the future, Melanie," Miltia assured her.

After around ten minutes of that, Melanie covered her burns with gauze, as Militia still had to clean her cuts. The doorbell rang.

"Can someone get that?" Junior howled from the living room, watching a sports game.

"You get in the shower," Melanie said to Miltia, grabbing her rag and putting ice on it, placing it on her bruise and standing up. "I'll get the door."

Melanie made her way out of her room. As she descended the grand staircase, the doorbell rang again.

"Be patient!" Melanie called to the door, annoyed. Why did they have to ring twice?

She opened the door, revealing a blonde boy who looked to be seventeen years old. "Who are you and why are you here?"

"I, uh..." The blonde said nervously and Melanie stared him down. "I'm Jaune. I'm here for the transcripts Junior was supposed to give me..." He paused. "Why do you have ice on your forehead?"

"Just a bruise," Melanie sighed, stepping aside, letting him inside and closed the door.

"Were you fighting someone?" Jaune asked her.

"What makes you think that?" Melanie retorted.

"You have bandages on your arms," Jaune said, pointing at her bandages.

"My sister and I were fighting some blondie causing a fuss at a club," Melanie explained, clenching her fist in anger. "She slightly burned us and threw my sister at a glass pillar. The nerve of her..."

"How's your sister?" Jaune asked, concerned.

"She's in the shower cleaning all of her cuts," Melanie said, pointing upstairs.

"Melanie!" Miltia's voice rang throughout the mansion. "I'm done! Who was at the door?"

"Just a guy!" Melanie called back. She turned to Jaune. "Shouldn't you be with Junior?"

"Oh, right! I forgot!" Jaune said in panic. "Where is he?"

"First room on the left," Melanie gestured her hand to the hallway.

"Thanks!" Jaune hurried down the hall. "It was nice meeting you!"

'What would he need transcripts for?' Melanie thought, raising a questioning brow. She removed the ice and rag from her bruise.

She heard Junior and Jaune talking in his office but didn't listen too closely, not wanting to get in their business. Melanie heard them saying goodbye and Junior wishing the blonde good luck, also hearing Jaune's footsteps approaching.

"Hey again," Jaune greeted Melanie with a smile and a wave, an envelope in his hand.

"Hello," Melanie gave him a wave and a tiny smile back.

"Is this the guy?" Miltia asked Melanie, slowly making her way down the wide staircase. Her arms were bandaged and at her sides.

"Yes, this is Jaune," Melanie gestured to Jaune.

Unexpectedly, Miltia tripped on one of the bottom stairs and started falling forward. Melanie gasped and was about to catch her, but Jaune gave her the envelope and beat her to it.

"H-hi, Jaune..." Miltia blushed. Jaune blushed in return.

"Hey... Are you okay?" Jaune asked Miltia.

"Yes, I'm fine..." Miltia nodded. "I'm Miltiades. You can call me Miltia." She gave him a small smile.

"Nice to meet you, Miltia," Jaune smiled back at her. Miltia giggled softly.

Melanie was looking at the envelope during their exchange. It read 'Jaune Arc' in cursive.

"So, mister Arc," Melanie said loudly, clearing her throat. "Don't you have places to go?" She waved the envelope at him.

"Oh, right! I do!" Jaune set Miltia down and took the envelope from Melanie.

"I'll get the door for you," Miltia opened the door for him, letting him through.

"Thanks, Miltia and Melanie!" Jaune called over his shoulder. "Nice meeting you two!"

Miltia waved at him and closed the door.

"He's a nice guy," Miltia commented, looking at her twin.

"Yeah, he sure was," Melanie agreed.


	2. Catching Up

Author's Note: I decided to continue this oneshot! It's going to be about three or four more chapters. The next chapter will be up sometime after the next episode of RWBY, because hopefully that will be the episode I can use for a reference. You'll understand what I mean at the end of the chapter. Hope you like the second chapter!

Disclaimer: After all this time and all the disclaimers I've been giving, shouldn't it be obvious? I still don't own RWBY!

* * *

Melanie and Miltia's wounds had healed, as it was a couple months since the fight at the club. They were doing relatively well since that day, but the thought of a certain blonde boy they'd met kept Melanie up at night.

'Why would he need fake transcripts? Why wouldn't Junior tell us what they were for? Is he on a top secret mission or something?' Melanie thought as she lay in bed in her dark blue pyjamas, trying to sleep. 'I wonder if we'll ever see him again...'

Miltia had the same problem. She'd been thinking of her savior every night also, wondering if he was doing well.

'Where could he be right now? He could be anywhere in Remnant at the moment. I hope he's doing fine.' Miltia thought as she lay in bed in her crimson pyjamas, trying to sleep. 'I wonder if we'll ever see him again...'

Little did they know they would see him again in the near future.

* * *

One evening, the doorbell rang while the Malachite Twins were finishing dinner. They had been eating alone, as Junior was out of the residence for the day.

"Who is it?" Both twins called to the door in unison.

"Jaune!" A familiar male voice called back.

The Twins shared a look of surprise before racing to the door. Melanie opened it, Miltia beside her.

"Hello, Jaune," Melanie greeted him with a small smile. "What brings you here?"

"I just, uh, wanted to say hello," Jaune said awkwardly. "Er... Hello." Jaune waved. Miltia waved back, smiling at him.

"Do you want to have some dinner?" Melanie proposed boldly.

"Huh? Oh, uh, sure, if you don't mind..." Jaune stammered, scratching the back of his head.

"We don't mind. Come in!" Melanie bowed, stepping to the side, letting him in. She closed the door and led him to the dining room.

Miltia jogged ahead and put some pasta on an extra plate before Melanie and Jaune came in. Melanie sat in front of Miltia, who was sitting beside Jaune.

"So, Jaune," Melanie looked at Jaune with interest. "What have you been up to these past three months?"

"Where'd you go?" Miltia added, looking at Jaune.

"I went to Beacon," Jaune said proudly.

The Twins looked at each other before looking back at Jaune.

"Beacon Academy?" Melanie questioned. "That school for Hunters and Huntresses? You passed the initiation?"

"Yes I did! I'm the leader of my team too!" Jaune bragged, taking a huge bite of his pasta.

"What's your team like?" Miltia asked.

"We're team JNPR. Pyrrha Nikos is my partner. She's the best of the best, and she's on the front of Pumpkin Pete's!" Jaune said with a big grin. "There's Nora and Ren too. Nora's always, uh, hyper... and kind of has a screw loose. Ren's her total opposite. I think they've been friends for a long time."

"That sounds nice," Melanie nodded with a smile. "Do you have any other friends?"

"Yeah, team RWBY," Jaune nodded. "Ruby's their leader. She's fifteen, so she jumped ahead a couple years and she's really good at fighting and loves cookies. Then there's Weiss-"

"Hold on, Weiss Schnee?" Melanie exclaimed in astonishment, dropping her fork. "Heiress of the Schnee Dust Company? You're friends with her?"

"Well, yeah, but, uh..." Jaune stammered. "Never mind. Alright, you know her. There's Blake, who's always got her nose stuck in a book. She's a F... un person, though! And there's Yang, who's Ruby's older sister. She's a blonde and hates anyone touching her hair. If you do, her eyes go red and there's fire everywhere."

The Twins exchanged a look of recognition.

'Blonde, red eyes, fire everywhere...' The Malachite Twins thought. 'That's how Junior described the girl at the club!'

"We know the blonde girl, too, Jaune," Miltia looked Jaune in the eye. "She's the one that hurt us at the club that night. She came back recently with a blue-haired guy but didn't do any damage."

"Wha- really?" Jaune said, surprised. The Twins nodded. "So, uh, what have you two been up to?"

"Nothing much," Melanie sighed. "Our lives haven't been very eventful."

"Nothing really ever happens to us," Miltia added. "Not much that's good, at least."

"Well, there's going to be this dance at Beacon," Jaune said nervously. "Weiss already turned me down, but..."

"But what?" Melanie pressed.

"I was j-just wondering if, uh..." Jaune twiddled his thumbs nervously. "If one of y-you would g-go to the d-dance with m-me?"

'No, Jaune!' Jaune thought, beating himself up as he put his face in his hands. 'Why did you ask two women at once? They'll think you're desperate!'

The Twins looked at each other, smiles on their faces.

"You go," Melanie mouthed to Miltia, who nodded.

"I'd love to go with you, Jaune," Miltia put her hand on his shoulder, smiling at him.

"Seriously?" Jaune's head snapped up, looking at her in shock. "You want to go with me?"

"Why not, Jaune?" Melanie scoffed, arms crossed. "Besides, you got yourself a date! Be happy about that, at least."

"When's the dance?" Miltia asked Jaune.

"This Sunday," Jaune replied.

"I'll see you there, then," Miltia's smile grew.


	3. The Dance (Part 1 of 2)

Jaune was in his tux, sitting on his bed in the JNPR dorm. It was the day of the dance and his date was nowhere to be seen.

'Where could she be?' Jaune thought impatiently, looking out the window. 'I guess I should meet her outside.' He stood up, smoothed out his tux and went to their bathroom to check himself in the mirror.

"Gah! Cowlick!" Jaune yelped at the sight of a dreadful cowlick in his hair. He grabbed Nora's hairbrush by accident to smooth it down. "Phew! Wouldn't want her to see that..."

Jaune quickly made his way outside to wait for Miltia. He stopped jogging at the statue and panted, looking around. He spotted both of the Twins, his breath taken away just as he caught it.

Miltia wore a crimson and black one-shoulder minidress, crimson from the waist up, black ruffles below the waist. On her feet were black kitten-heeled shoes. She had on her usual red makeup, with the red rose in her hair the icing on the cake.

Melanie wore a strapless sea green minidress with sequins on the bodice area and, like her sister's dress, ruffles on the bottom. She had white pumps on her feet.

"Hi, Jaune," Miltia greeted him with a small smile. "I didn't want to leave Melanie behind, so she's tagging along. Is that okay? Jaune?"

"Huh?" Jaune snapped out of his daze and focused on his date. "Yeah, it's fine!" He held his arms out for the girls to take. "I'll lead you to the dance."

The Twins took his and he lead them to the dance room. As they walked in, Yang looked up from her list on a stand in surprise.

"Two girls?!" Yang exclaimed, flabbergasted. She couldn't even process who the girls were in her surprise. "I guess you're quite the ladykiller, aren't you?"

"What? No, I have one date," Jaune said cluelessly. "Her sister's just tagging along."

"Oh, okay, I thought you were taking all the ladies for yourself," Yang joked, laughing a little. "Have fun!"

When the three passed Yang, heads were turning and staring at them, their faces resembling gaping fish.

"What their problem?" Melanie grumbled, irritated at the looks she recieved. "Doesn't matter. I'll be wandering around, want to come too?" She looked at her sister.

"But Jaune's my da-" Miltia started before Melanie dragged her away.

"Come on, let's meet some people!" Melanie exclaimed. "You can't be around your date all night!"

Jaune sighed, shoulders slumping, making him look like a deflated balloon. His date's sister took her away from him and now he didn't have much to do. He walked dejectedly to the punch bowl.

"Hey, Jaune," a familiar reaper's voice reached his ears. The knight turned to his right and was met with the sight of Ruby.

"Oh, hey," Jaune said quietly, pouring some punch in a glass and drinking some. "No date?"

"Nope, no date..." Ruby said awkwardly. "Sorry about Weiss, by the way."

"It's fine. She's got Neptune, right?" Jaune asked.

"What do you mean?" Ruby questioned, head tilted to the side in confusion. "Weiss came to the dance alone."

"What?" Jaune exclaimed incredulously. "You mean... Wait, why?"

"She said that she had too much to focus on to worry about boys," Ruby said, looking at Weiss, who was trying to make a drooping flower stand straight. "I guess Neptune rejected her if she asked him."

Jaune's grip on his glass tightened in fury. How could Neptune ever reject Weiss Schnee? She was so smart and talented and he just threw her to the side without a second thought?

"Hold. My. Punch." Jaune growled, handing Ruby his glass of punch before leaving abruptly.

* * *

Melanie and Miltia were walking around the ballroom when Miltia bumped into a red-haired girl in a floor-length red dress.

"Sorry!" They both apologized in unison.

Melanie analyzed the redhead in front of her. 'I'm assuming that this is Pyrrha.' She thought. 'She's that cereal girl Jaune was raving about. The guy really seemed to like her... I wonder why?'

"I don't think we've met before," Pyrrha smiled politely, holding out her hand for a shake. "I'm sure you know my name though..." She added, a hint of sadness in her voice.

"I don't, actually," Miltia shook Pyrrha's hand.

"You... don't know my name?" Pyrrha questioned, confusion written all over her radiant face.

"She doesn't, but I do," Melanie declared arrogantly. "You're Pyrrha. Jaune told us a bit about you, right, Miltia?" Miltia didn't know what she was talking about but nodded anyway.

"Jaune? How do you know him?" Pyrrha asked, raising a suspicious brow at the Twins, hands on her hips.

"We, uh..." Miltia struggled to come up with an answer. "We..."

"We met somewhere in the city. Miltia fell down some stairs and Jaune caught her, if I remember correctly."

Miltia looked at her sister in surprise. 'How does she do that? She always knows exactly what to say.' She thought.

Pyrrha was still suspicious about them, but didn't comment on their story.

"So, what are your names?" Pyrrha asked, changing the subject.

"Melanie."

"Miltia."

"Nora!" Nora appeared between the Twins and Pyrrha, throwing her arms up in the air, surprising the Malachites.

"Nora? Where's Ren?" Pyrrha asked Nora.

"He's coming. Ooh! Who are your dates?" Nora turned to the Twins.

"Jaune," Miltia stated, not noticing the saddened expression on Pyrrha's face and Nora's astonished one.

"I don't have one. I'm just tagging along," Melanie shrugged. She was then distracted by a certain blonde going to the balcony, staring over Nora's shoulder.

"Melanie? Are you okay?" Pyrrha asked, concerned.

"Yeah. Peachy," Melanie nodded, grabbing Miltia's arm. "We have to go now, see you."

Nora and Pyrrha watched the girls leave and go to the balcony.

* * *

Melanie and Miltia were about to step onto the balcony before seeing Jaune talking to Neptune. The girls hid behind the doorframe, their heads peeking out from the side to watch.

"How could you just... turn her down like that?" Jaune demanded.

"Wait... W-who?" Neptune stuttered.

"Weiss!"

"Why are they arguing about Weiss?" Miltia whispered to Melanie, who covered her mouth.

"I, uh... It just, uh..." Neptune hesitated. "... Didn't work out."

"Why not? Too many _options?" _Jaune hissed. "Weiss Schnee asked you to the dance. What in the world could possibl-"

"Can't dance!"

Silence hung in the air between them.

"... Beg your pardon?"

"I can't dance, man!" Neptune cried, his voice high-pitched.

"But... You're _so cool!"_ Jaune said disbelievingly.

"Thank you. I try really, really hard."

"... You would rather break a girl's heart and go to the dance alone," Jaune said incredulously. "than admit you can't move in rhythm to the music?"

"Thataboutsumsitupyeah."

Jaune turned around. "Wow. I feel a lot better about myself."

"Look, please don't tell anybody," Neptune pleaded. "If you want Weiss, she's all yours. I don't wanna get in your way." Another short silence.

'Weiss?! Why Weiss? I thought I was his date!' Miltia thought, agitated. 'Why would he want her now? Was I just his backup...?'

"Do you like her?" Jaune leaned against the railing.

"Yeah. I don't know her too well yet, but, she seems pretty cool."

"Just go talk to her," Jaune sighed. "No pick-up lines, no suave moves, just be yourself. I've... heard that's the way to go."

"Yeah, but then-"

"You don't have to look cool _all the time!"_ Jaune flailed his arms in the air, emphasizing his point. "In all honesty, if you could be a bit less cool, I'd really appreciate it."

Neptune contemplated Jaune's advice. It was a bit harsh, but still advice.

"Yeah. Okay," Neptune nodded.

"... Go talk to her, I guarantee it'll make her night," Jaune smiled a little.

"Thanks. You're a really cool guy, Jaune." Neptune approached him to bumps fists with him.

"Alright, alright, don't lie to my face," Jaune chuckled, bumping fists with Neptune before he left.

'He still likes Weiss? Are you kidding?' Melanie thought, fists clenched. 'That jerk! That... Heartbreaker! How dare he!'

'How could he...?' Miltia thought, bowing her head.


	4. Grand Finale (Dance Part 2 of 2)

**Author's Note: So, it's been a while, hasn't it? I'm letting you know that there is a poll on my profile for another story of mine called I Was Borrowing It to see which character chapter you'd like to see next. I also don't know exactly what th song JNPR dances to is called, I'm just going by what I saw on the Internet. This is the ending too, hope you like it!**

* * *

When Jaune walked back into the ballroom, he was greeted by an angry Melanie and an upset Miltia.

"Um, hey, guys," Jaune scratched the back of his neck nervously. "... What's up?"

"Jaune, tell us the truth," Melanie sighed. "Was Miltia a replacement for Weiss as your date so you wouldn't go alone?"

"What?"

"You said you'd already asked Weiss to the dance before Miltia," Melanie pointed out, crossing her arms.

"I know you let her go, but..." Miltia hesitated. "I just can't help but feel that way."

Jaune's eyes widened. He hadn't noticed the Twins listening in on his conversation with Neptune, but that didn't really matter at the moment. He'd unknowingly hurt his date, and now he had to make up for it.

"I'm sorry I hurt you," Jaune apologized, placing his hands on her shoulders comfortingly. "How can I make it up to you?"

Miltia stared into Jaune's deep blue eyes. They were full of regret, yet had determination in them as well. The red Twin's eyebrows knitted together in thought. She got an idea. If he really did want to make it up to her, he'd do this _one _little thing...

"Well, you could wear a dress," Miltia smiled in amusement.

"Okay, I'll wear a dress..." Jaune whined playfully. He suddenly remembered his promise to Pyrrha about wearing a dress if she didn't get a date. Even if she did have one, he'd put on a dress anyway for his date.

Jaune left the ballroom to go to his dorm. He was going to put on that dress he'd bought just in case the event of wearing a dress for Pyrrha would occur. Yes, he was prepared.

"Is he actually going to do it?" Melanie gasped. "He's a keeper, Miltia. It takes some serious confidence for a guy to wear a dress. I really have to go to the bathroom, though. Wait right here!" Melanie quickly shuffled in her high heels out of the ballroom.

Miltia looked around, deciding to find that Pumpkin Pyrrha girl she'd met before. She spotted her by a fog machine all by her lonesome and approached her.

"Hello, Pyrrha," Miltia greeted with a small smile.

"Miltia?" Pyrrha looked up in surprise. "Where're your sister and Jaune?"

"Melanie's in the bathroom," Miltia replied. "Jaune's coming back here in a dress."

Pyrrha perked up, her eyes brighter than a lightbulb and a grin on her face. "Really?"

"... Yeah," Miltia said slowly, not knowing the correct way to respond to her reaction. "Why are you so happy about it?"

"He didn't tell you?" Pyrrha asked, her grin dropping a little. "He promised me if I didn't have a date, he'd wear a dress. That _is _why he's doing that, right?"

"Well, some stuff happened earlier and I told him to wear a dress to make it up to me," Miltia said nervously, twiddling her thumbs. "I guess I helped you. He didn't know you didn't have a date, I think, so now you won't be too sad about it, right?"

"Yeah. I guess so," Pyrrha smiled at the girl. "Thank you for subconsiously knowing about this!"

"You're welcome!" Miltia laughed before pausing.

Everyone was whispering and laughing and they didn't know why. The whisper of 'Is he wearing a dress?!' said it all though.

"Look!" Miltia pointed over Pyrrha's shoulder. The spartan turned around with a flabbergasted look on her face. Miltia covered her mouth, as she was laughing.

"_Jaune?"_ Pyrrha said disbelievingly.

"A promise is a promise," Jaune shrugged, a smile on his face. Pyrrha started laughing.

"Jaune," Pyrrha giggled. "You didn't _have _to!"

"Come on, you know he had to," Miltia giggled.

"May I have this dance?" Jaune held his hands out to both of them with a bow.

"Finally! This. Is. HAPPENING!" Nora's ecstatic shout could he heard a mile away.

Team JNPR and Miltia started dancing to a happy song called 'Shine', all four of them smiling and Ren the only one not wearing a dress. Melanie smiled at her sister as Jaune twirled her and Pyrrha around by their hands.

"I didn't know you could dance!" Pyrrha laughed as she and Miltia stopped twirling.

"Eh, it tends to happen when you grow up with seven sisters," Jaune shrugged it off like it was nothing.

"Seven sisters?" Miltia asked, eyes wide in surprise.

"Yep, seven."

"What are their names?" Pyrrha asked, interested in this subject.

"Emma, Melina, Arcatinna, Jade, Genevieve, Dolce and Margaret," Jaune counted them off on his fingers.

"Whoa," Nora interjected, eyes bugging out of their sockets.

"Nora?" Ren sighed.

"Yes, Ren?"

"Stop making that face," Ren said with a frown. "It's creepy."

"Oops!" Nora closed her eyes and grinned.

* * *

The dance was over and almost everyone was in their dorms. Jaune, Melanie and Miltia were in the courtyard. Jaune wasn't wearing a dress anymore and was back in his suit, saying goodbye to his date and her sister.

"Well, I guess this is... goodbye," Jaune sighed, all his enthusiasm from before now gone. "Did you at least have a good time?"

"Yes, I did," Miltia smiled sadly. True happiness flowed through her body, but she was still sad at the thought of leaving.

"So did I," Melanie nodded, her hands on her hips. "Thanks for making it up to my sister, by the way. You seem like a nice guy."

"Uh... You're welcome?" Jaune's expression was full of confusion. He didn't really know what she meant by 'seem' like a nice guy. Was that an insult or not? He had no idea.

"We both had a great time," Miltia brought the original subject back. "Thanks for taking us with you."

"We really don't get out much," Melanie added, "so this was really fun. I even got a picture of you and your team dancing with Miltia." Melanie held up her Scroll, which had the picture on it.

In the picture, all five of them had their backs turned with their arms up.

"It looks really nice," Jaune said. "Could you send it it me later?"

"I don't have you in my contacts," Melanie pointed out with a frown.

"Ah, that can change," Jaune took her Scroll out of her hands and put himself in her contacts.

"Hey!" Melanie exclaimed, reaching for her Scroll as Jaune held it up higher, finishing up his number.

"Here!" Jaune gave Melanie back her Scroll, who took it with a quiet 'Thanks'.

"We have to go now, it's past midnight," Melanie put her Scroll away.

Miltia hugged Jaune tightly. "Thank you so much for being my date!"

"I should be thanking you for that," Jaune smiled, hugging her back.

"Come on! Junior's gonna wonder where we are!" Melanie waved her arms around.

Miltia left with one last wave as she disappeared into the distance with her twin. Jaune smiled fondly before walking back to his dorm.

* * *

"How was it?" Nora asked as Jaune walked in. She had her 'Boop' pyjamas on.

"It went well," Jaune sat down on his bed. "Melanie has my number now, so that's good."

"I'm glad things went well for you, Jaune," Pyrrha smiled from her spot on her bed.

"Thanks, Pyrrha," Jaune plopped down on his bed. "I just hope they send me that picture."

"Picture?" Ren asked, on his own bed also.

"Melanie took a picture of us dancing," Jaune explained. "She said she'd send it to me."

"You'll get it soon," Pyrrha said, lying down to go to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Jaune woke up to the beep of his Scroll, which meant he got a message. He slowly sat up, his eyes half-lidded, and looked at the Scroll.

'You got 1 message. 2 photos' it read. He swiped on the screen and looked at the message. He found the picture he wanted, but found another picture as well. It was of him twirling Miltia around, Pyrrha cut out of the photo. Below it was a text saying:

'I thought you'd want this pic too. ;)'. Jaune chuckled.


End file.
